


Light at the End of the Tunnel

by WilliamSnakespeare217



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamSnakespeare217/pseuds/WilliamSnakespeare217
Summary: Ever since the battle against the Anuk'ite ended, Theo established that he was going to go back to school and finally live the life he never could. He had no interest in being on a relationship, until he meets AJ Grayson. Maybe he is the key to finally moving on from Scott, you never know what happens in Beacon Hills.
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Light at the End of the Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be perfect, it's my first ever fanfiction. Feel free to give feedback and give tips so I can improve my writing.

I thought I didn't deserve love, that I didn't have feelings. Then I took the pain of a kid just like me; scared, manipulated by the promise of power, of not being scared anymore. I still remember that moment and I actually start to tear up, because that could've been me, I could've been dead. I wish he could've had a chance to do better, be better. I wish Scott could've helped him, like he helped me and so many other supernaturals. After the fight against the Anuk'ite, I decided that I'm going back to school, and I'm going to actually going to live my life, not just survive.  
I even tried out for lacrosse, and that's when I met him. AJ Grayson, new student from Miami and amazing lacrosse player. "Hey, could you tell me where the locker room is, I need to change for tryouts." A random voice said behind me. I turn around to see a kid my age, looking like a deer in the headlights. " Um... i-its down that hall, first door on the left." I say like a total idiot. I'm usually not this nervous around anyone, let alone people my own age. What's happening to me? It might've been his beautiful greenish blue eyes, but that's for only for me to know. He has this softness and protective quality to him, like he would do whatever he could to make sure you're okay. He reminds me of Scott, minus the fangs, glowing eyes and the years worth of trauma living in this god forsaken town. What's even more astounding, is when he startled me, my eyes started glowing. He wasn't fazed at all, which is refreshing, partly because two months earlier, everyone in town wanted to kill us. I think this is going to be an interesting year, I just know it.


End file.
